Luz
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Y la luna fue testigo de muchas cosas, muda testigo de un suave beso y de promesas de protección que se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche. Porque Naomi era su luz. OcXOc, Sasusaku. Por pedido de Emiita


**Como dije en el fic de "Paternidad", tenía que dejaros esto XD Emiita-chan pidió de Itachi y Naomi (sip, mis queridos Oc XD) y ya me estaba tardando ^^**

**¡Así que sí, aquí os lo dejo! :D Sé que también Bella-chan lo quería, así que espero que a ti también te guste :D**

**Sip, espero que os guste a todos, (mi hermanita mayor adoptiva, es para ti, obvio :D)**

Itachi Uchiha es primogénito de Sasuke y Sakura, Uchiha orgulloso hasta la médula, sueño de tantas chicas que había perdido la cuenta y ANBU de la villa oculta de Konoha, a parte de un ser sin hormonas y al que nunca le ha gustado ninguna chica.

Esa era la forma en la que cualquiera le hubiera definido.

Y, el día en el que se graduó como gennin, con doce años de edad, tuvo ganas de tirarse por el barranco más cercano. ¿Por qué? Porque su grupo era el más molesto que hubiera podido desear.

Sus compañeros eran terriblemente animados, de esos que te ponen nervioso en un momento, Tetsuya, el otro muchacho, no paraba nunca quieto, hasta el punto de recordar a Itachi a la mediana de las Uzumaki, Natsuki. Por otro lado, estaba _ella_ molesta, inconsciente y adicta al chocolate. Naomi Akira, era su nombre, y nunca, jamás, encontraría a una chica más extraña que ella. El pelo oscuro que los tres compartían era largo en ella, y los ojos azules relampagueantes de felicidad, con una tableta de chocolate siempre en la mano.

_No._ Pensaba él a menudo. _No trabajaremos bien en grupo._

Y entonces se decía que estaría mejor solo, él no necesitaba si quiera sensei, su padre podía entrenarle fácil y eficazmente, sin embargo, Sakura había insistido en que terminara la academia y se metiera en un grupo gennin, porque Itachi podría haberse graduado a los diez años, cuando había activado el Sharingan, pero su madre creía que necesitaba tener un equipo y hacerse más sociable, y el primogénito Uchiha lo creía injusto, porque a su hermano menor, Obito, le habían dejado graduarse con tan solo nueve años.

Sin embargo, apretó los dientes y aceptó la decisión de sus progenitores con un indiferente asentimiento de cabeza. Y tuvo que aguantar durante años a su alocado grupo.

Sí, alocado, porque ni la Sensei se salvaba de aquello, el día de su graduación, el equipo ocho se había sentado en una clase, esperando a que el Jounin encargado de ellos llegara, Naomi y Tetsuya hablaban animadamente, y por el gesto coqueto con el que la chica jugaba con el pelo, Itachi supo que sentía algo por el chico.

Entonces, su Sensei llegó, y él abrió los ojos por la entrada que ella había hecho. _Ruidosa._ ¿Así trabajaban los Jounin? ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿No iba a coña?

-Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi.—Se presentó tras limpiarse los cristales de la ventana que había roto—Y a partir de hoy, soy vuestra sensei.

Y la mujer sonrió, una sonrisa cálida que fue devuelta por dos de sus tres alumnos, y ella tuvo ganas de fruncir el ceño al mirar al tercero, que callaba, y la miraba indiferente, como si viera a través de ella. A Anko Mitarashi no le gustaba que la ignoraran, y se dijo que cuidaría de aquel chico, que no dejaría que la ignorara, ni a ella ni a sus compañeros. (En el fondo, sabía que sería difícil abrir la coraza de Itachi, pero ella había sobrevivido a la muerte, a Orochimaru, a Kabuto y a miles de cosas más, ella pasaría sin dificultad al corazón del Uchiha, se dijo mentalmente.)

Y entonces llegó su primera misión, una sencilla, pintar una valla. Y Naomi se quejaba a gritos, y Tetsuya reía de nada, y Anko comía un dango mientras les miraba con felicidad. Pero Itachi callaba. Itachi siempre callaba.

Cuál fue la sorpresa de la Jounin al ver que, un día como otro cualquiera, él se permitió una leve sonrisa. Fue después de una misión, cuando Naomi le dijo algo en voz queda, quizá una broma, un comentario sarcástico, y él tuvo que aguantar una carcajada. Porque un Uchiha no reía.

Y a veces, solo a veces, Itachi envidiaba a Obito, y deseaba poder ser como su hermano menor, que reía, y saltaba, y gritaba al cielo su nombre. Idiota. Pensaba Itachi.

Pero llegó ella, una luz fuerte, poderosa, una chica a la que de verdad se permitió coger cariño. Porque Itachi había crecido en el seno de una familia amorosa, y todos creían que algo debía fallar en su vida para que tuviera esa personalidad, pero ella entendía, entendía que él solo era serio porque lo necesitaba, porque no le gustaba enseñar sus sentimientos.

_Luz._

Sí, Naomi Akira era luz.

Y luego estaba Tetsuya, todo risas y bromas, siempre en movimiento, con una sonrisa. Y fue aquella vez cuando le vio caer al suelo cuando Itachi se dio cuenta de que le importaba, cuando el cuerpo de su compañero chocó secamente contra la tierra, cubierto de sangre y sudor, cuando él se dio cuenta de que él era su amigo. Y se enfadó. Y quiso matar a aquel que había tocado a su amigo. Y maldijo internamente a Anko cuando ella se encargó de aquel cabrón.

_Fuego._

Si Naomi era luz, Tetsuya era fuego.

Su sensei se volvió, también, importante en su vida. No olvidaría aquella sonrisa de la mujer cuando comentaba algo tonto tratando de hacerle reír, aunque sabía que no iba a funcionar. Cuando soltaba algún chiste tonto, esperando, esperanzada, a que él soltara una sonrisita. Esperanza, al principio, sí. Y más tarde, se volvió algo rutinario, una broma, un chiste, algo para que él fuera feliz. Pero tardó casi un año en que él permitiera que unos músculos dieran un leve tirón en la comisura de sus labios.

_Fuerza._

Hizo falta luz, fuego y fuerza para que Itachi dejara entrar a alguien fuera de su familia _(Y de los Uzumaki, pero ellos no contaban, eran como de la familia.)_ en su corazón.

Hicieron falta Naomi, Tetsuya y Anko.

Por aquel entonces, Naomi y él comenzaron a hablar, mucho, cada día más. Aunque más bien, hablaba ella, él solo escuchaba, atento. Y dejaba salir alguna ocasional sonrisa al verla comer chocolate. Era maravillosa, se dijo en un par de ocasiones, muy bajita y menuda, como una muñeca. Una muñeca de cristal, que él debía proteger.

Otra misión les fue mandada, en esta ocasión hubo una emboscada, Naomi había peleado anteriormente en un combate de uno contra uno, y su reserva de chakra estaba muy baja, casi no le quedaba nada, y sus compañeros y Sensei le pidieron que huyera, que corriera y les dejara la batalla a ellos.

Se negó.

Y cuando Itachi la vio, tratando de mantenerse en pie, chorreando sangre y con los ojos entrecerrados, aparentemente cerca del desmayo, sintió una presión en el pecho, porque era ella, aquella que le parecía luz, una muñeca de cristal a la que se había jurado proteger. ¡Y, mierda, quería hacerlo!

Se lanzó hacia delante, y no le preocupó la herida que recibió en el brazo, ni que podrían atacarle por la espalda, se limitó a herir de muerte al enemigo con el que luchaba ella, y a cogerla en brazos cuando iba a caer, con suavidad, como una caricia. Sintió la sangre manchar sus brazos, carmesí, cálida. Y lo odió.

Fue por aquel entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la amaba.

Mucho después, comenzaron su relación, y su Sensei les sonrió ampliamente, e invitó a Naomi a unos dangos _(sí, solo a ella, Itachi odiaba el dulce, y Anko lo sabía.)_ y Tetsuya se rió, y le dijo al Uchiha que él sabía que debía tener hormonas.

-¿Ita-kun?—Le preguntó Naomi, con ese tono alto, porque ella no es de las que susurran.

-¿Si?—Le inquirió él, con tono moderado. Y se preguntó cuántos habían pasado de todos aquellos acontecimientos, y sonrió levemente.

Había cambiado mucho, y todo por ella. Pero aún con todos aquellos años, odiaba aquel mote.

-Vamos, o llegaremos tarde.—Le urgió, y sacó un chocolate de la manga (Sí, literalmente, porque las mangas del yukata eran suficientemente anchas)

Los ojos azules de ella brillaban, felices, y el pelo esmeradamente recogido dejaba escapar algunos mechones oscuros, él sonrió mientras quitaba un pedacito de chocolate de la comisura de los labios de ella, que devolvió el gesto de forma infantil. El yukata de ella combinaba perfectamente el negro, un rosa y un violeta suaves, era corto, y dejaba ver una pierna perfecta.

-La luna está preciosa.—Canturreó Naomi mientras salían de casa.

El cielo nocturno brillaba con fuerza, las luces del festival de Konoha brillaban con fuerza, Itachi pudo ver a la mediana de las mellizas Uzumaki con Haru, el hijo del Kazekage de la Arena, y no tardó en ver a Obito, su hermano menor, con la hija del susodicho Kage, riendo de algo.

Sonrió al notar que Naomi le abrazaba, sabía que a ella le hacía mucha ilusión el ver la luna aquella noche, en la que su órbita se acercaba a la tierra más de lo normal, por lo cual el astro se veía brillante, perfecto, redondo y hermoso. Una noche perfecta para las parejas, se dijo el Uchiha.

Kasumi Uzumaki, primogénita del Hokage, y Hikaru Uchiha jugaban en una de las múltiples casetas que habían montado, el chico acababa de conseguirle a ella un oso de peluche gigante, la hermosura de la hija de Naruto se hacía algo más patente aquella noche.

No hablaron por el camino, pero Itachi se animó a regalarle a ella un enorme oso de peluche que ganó, el cual tenía una cinta de Ninja en su suave frente, junto con una caja de chocolates que el inerte animal llevaba en la mano.

Llegaron a una colina, sentándose sobre ésta, en el césped, sin importar que el hermoso yukata de ella quedara manchado de tierra, a su alrededor muchas parejas les imitaban, Itachi vio a sus padres, Sakura reposando la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke con una sonrisa tranquila. La oscura mirada de él se centró en Naomi, la cual miraba absorta la luna, metiendo de vez en cuando un bombón de los que su novio le había regalado en la boca, con una sonrisa distraída y el que había sido un perfecto peinado ya medio deshecho y desparramado sobre la hierba, la luz de la luna bañaba a la perfección la piel suave de ella, y él sonrió.

_Luz._

Sí, Naomi era su luz, y a veces se preguntaba. Se preguntaba si ella lo vería todo de forma positiva, si sus ojos azules buscarían la felicidad, al contrario de los de él, negros.

Pero con ella sentía como si todo fuera bien. La vida de un shinobi era dura, rodeada de sangre, dolor y lágrimas. Pero con ella todo era distinto, más feliz, más agradable, con ella hasta las misiones más peligrosas se le volvían amenas. Porque ya no peleaba solamente para seguir en pie, porque ahora tenía una razón para volver vivo.

Y cada vez que sus técnicas terminaban con una vida, ya no sentía como una parte de él también moría, se obligaba a recordar la cara de ella, su sonrisa, su mirada comprensiva, y entonces volvía a la villa, deseando solo que los brazos de su novia le abrazaran y reconfortaran.

Ahora, cuando salía, esperaba ansioso el momento de la vuelta, sabiendo que quizá ella le esperaría en la puerta, esperando para lanzarse sobre él y besarle, y decirle todo lo que le había echado de menos. Porque él ya no era un genin, y sus misiones ya no eran tan sencillas, pero sabía que viviría, porque Naomi le necesitaba, y él la protegería, como fuera.

Se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó por la cintura, arrimándola más a él, Naomi sonrió y ocultó la cara en su cuello, sintiéndose tranquila.

-Te quiero.—La escuchó susurrar, y de nuevo sonrió.

No hizo falta contestar, él no era de los que decían ese tipo de cosas, pero apretó más el agarre alrededor de ella. Y recordó aquel tiempo, en el que era un crío que no creía en el amor, en el que su padre le decía _"Algún día, Itachi, encontrarás a la indicada, y lo sabrás."_ Y él se preguntaba cómo lo sabría, porque le parecía una tontería. Aquel tiempo en el que Anko trataba de hacerle reír, en el que Tetsuya le trataba como un rival, aunque el compañerismo fuera casi palpable entre ellos, en el que Naomi era solo una niña molesta y bajita al que llamaba enana. Y todo ello le pareció tan lejano que a penas podía tocarlo, como si esa etapa de su vida hubiera pasado. Y lo había hecho.

-Yo también te quiero.—Susurró finalmente.

Y la luna fue muda testigo de la cara de sorpresa de Naomi, que quedó oculta por el cuello de él, de una de las pocas veces en las que el Uchiha dejaría abierto su corazón para ella, muda testigo de un suave beso y de promesas de protección que se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

**Yeah! Ya era hora, había tardado mucho, ¿no? XD**

**Por cierto, no tengo claro si Anko ha muerto perooo…si eso…magia de fanfiction amigos XD**

**En fin…tengo que irme, es tarde y mañana hay clase (23:40 en España) pero quería dejar esto, que lo debía XD**

***Saca una cesta* Como siempre, tomates aquí porfa ^^**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
